Netsu
by Slamie Evans
Summary: Soul odia el nuevo uniforme de su técnico. Maka tiene calor. Maka utiliza poca ropa. Soul no puede dejar de mirarla, ha echado mucho de menos ver sus piernas. Hace más de treinta grados. ¿Hace falta que de más pistas? ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON
**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ojalá fuera así). Yo solo hago lo que me de la real gana con ellos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene contenido explícito (osea ser LEMMON) si eres menor de edad no se recomienda leerlo.**

 **Nah mentira, todos sabemos que no nos importa el mínimo de edad recomendada.**

 **Pero si no sabes como se hacen esos lindos y tiernos cachorritos que todo el mundo ama, te aconsejo no leer esto si quieres seguir conservando tu hermosa, saludable e inocente mente.**

 **La mía ya la doy por perdida.**

* * *

Suspiró, apartando un mechón de cabello blanco de su frente.  
Cambió el canal de la televisión, buscando algo productivo para ver.

Paró cuando un anuncio llamó su atención.  
Bueno, en realidad no era el anuncio, si no la actriz que lo protagonizaba.

Y no tenía nada que ver que esa chica estuviera de "muy bien ver", bueno, quizás un poco.

Era un anuncio de moda.

Nada cool.

Pero aquella chica llevaba una prenda que activó la línea de pensamientos de la guadaña.

Una falda roja de cuadros.

Como la de su técnico.

La cual ha sido cambiada por una simple, fea (y con unas horribles medias debajo) falda azul.

Ella sabía que el rojo era su color favorito.

Su mente voló hacia sus primeros momentos con su técnico, cuando la falda roja volaba con cada movimiento de su portadora y dejaba ver algo más de lo que solía mostrar.

Rió.

¿Su técnico seguiría usando su sosa ropa interior blanca?

Aunque en realidad a él le encantaban.  
En ella se veían bien.

La chica de cabello cenizo nunca había sido dueña de un cuerpo de infarto.  
Es decir, su pecho no era lo que se dice "prominente" y sus curvas estaban siempre escondidas bajo capas de ropa.

Pero él las había visto.

Oh, si que las había visto.

No por nada vivían juntos.

Eso le recuerda que debería comprar un cartel de "baño ocupado".

En fin.

El caso es que hay una parte del cuerpo de su técnico que siempre había estado descubierta, y no hace más que enloquecerlo el hecho de que ya no lo estuviera.

Sus piernas.

Con el tiempo había desarrollado un fijo fetiche por las piernas.

¿Algún problema?

-Soul, sabía que eras un pervertido, pero esto ya es otro nivel. -la voz de Maka le sobresaltó.

-¿Eh? -Maka señaló la comisura de sus labios.

-Estás babeando por la chica del anuncio.

Soul se pasó la mano rápidamente por los labios, limpiando los restos de saliva.

-¡No es cierto!

-Aja... -rodó los ojos.  
Se giró, caminando hacia la cocina.

El quiso recriminarle un par de cosas cuando su vista se desvió hacia el atuendo de su técnico.

-Eh... ¿Maka? -esta se giró al oír su nombre.

-¿Si?

-¿Que llevas puesto? -señaló los diminutos pantalones cortos y el top verde de bikini.

-Soul, hace más de treinta grados. -rodó los ojos- ¿Por que tu tienes derecho a andar en ropa interior libremente y yo tengo que darte explicaciones?

-Por que no es lo mismo, -susurró, incapaz de apartar la mirada de las, por fin, descubiertas piernas de su técnico.- Tu eres una chica.

Maka levantó una ceja.

-¿Te pasa algo Soul?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Donde quedó el "no importa que ropa uses Maka, seguirás pareciendo una marimacha plana" -intentó imitar graciosamente la voz de su arma.

-¿En que quedamos Maka? ¿Te insulto o te trato bien? -frunció el ceño.

-Solo... ¡Agh haz lo que quieras! -volvió a girarse, caminando hacia la cocina.

Soul bufó, cambiando el canal de la televisión, el anuncio ya había terminado.

…

Llevó los espaguetis enrollados en el tenedor a su boca, saboreándolos totalmente incómoda.

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y bebió un sorbo de agua.

Volvió a coger el tenedor.

Una vena empezaba a marcarse en su sien.

-¡Vale ya! -estampó sus manos sobre la mesa y se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando al albino.

-¿Eh?

-¡Para de mirarme, me pones nerviosa! -fulminó a su compañero con la mirada.

-No se de que hablas. -le restó importancia, volviendo a comer sus espaguetis.

-Soul Eater Evans -masculló- llevas toda la jodida comida en silencio mirándome.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-¡Si! Sabes perfectamente que odio ser el foco de atención.

-Haberlo pensado antes. -bufó, levantándose de la mesa, había terminado de comer.

-¿Que demonios quieres decir con eso? -tenía el ceño tan fruncido que parecía no había hueco entre ceja y ceja.

-Nada. -metió los platos bajo el grifo, lavándolos.

Maka estaba apunto de soltar humo por las orejas.

Soul terminó de recoger, y, como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a sentarse en el sofá con Maka pisándole los talones.

-¿Podrías ponerte una camiseta? -Maka lo miró.

-¿Podrías ponerte unos pantalones? -bufó.

-No.

-Estamos a mano entonces.

Soul se levantó de golpe del sofá y desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

-¡Soul! -le llamó.

Nada.

Infló los mofletes, molesta.

Se levantó del sofá y siguió el mismo camino que su arma.

-¡Soul, no seas infantil! -golpeó la puerta blanca de la habitación del albino. Pero este no contesto.- ¡Soul!

La puerta se abrió, y la cara de malas purgas del chico era llamativa.

-Te daré un consejo Maka, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi mientras estés así vestida o te arrepentirás.

-¿Se te terminó de ir la pinza Soul?

-No me provoques. -advirtió.  
Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero el pie de la chica se lo impidió.

-Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. -se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.- ¿Que es lo que te molesta tanto? -se cruzó de brazos.

El simplemente miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Soul contesta de una vez! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! -el chico se irguió y Maka sonrió.

Hay estaba, justo donde lo quería.  
No había forma más fácil de conseguir lo que quería que dañar el orgullo de Soul.

-No soy un cobarde. -masculló.

-Entonces respóndeme.

-No.

-Cobarde. -Soul rechinó los dientes.

-¡¿Que quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Que no soporto verte así vestida porque apenas puedo controlarme?! ¡¿Porque tengo unas ganas enormes de tocarte y no puedo?!

Los colores subieron drásticamente al rostro femenino, el cual competía en rojo con un tomate maduro.

-¡¿Estás contenta?! -quiso salir de la habitación, pero su técnico se lo impidió.

-No. -bajó la mirada.

-¡¿Que más quieres Maka?!

-La verdad. -levantó su rostro, dejando ver sus lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Soul quedó petrificado.- ¡Quiero la verdad! -gritó.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¡Mentiroso! -le golpeó el pecho- Deja de reírte de mi. -su voz se escuchó bajo.

Soul quiso golpearse.  
Él se había metido tantas veces con ella y su físico que había comenzado a creérselo.

-Maka, oye...

-¡Déjame en paz! -le empujó.

-¡Maka escúchame! -le agarró uno de sus brazos.- Te he dicho la verdad. Ella tembló.- Sabes que yo sería incapaz de mentirte.

Sus ojos rojos la intimidaban.

Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza, y el quedó observándola.

Indefensa ante el.  
Pocas veces tenía oportunidad de verla así.

Y no lo resistió.

Agarró su mentón para obligarla a mirarle.  
Y le besó.

Se quedó quieto, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Por Shinigami-sama, estaba besando a Maka!  
Se separó de golpe.

-Yo, lo siento, esto... -intentó excusarse, pero las palabras no salían.

Ella solo quedó ahí de pie, viendo como el intentaba, en vano, encontrar una escusa.

Rió.

El la miró, extrañado.

Y ella le agarró de los hombros, se colocó sobre sus puntillas y le besó.

Era un beso tierno al que su arma no sabía como reaccionar, hasta que simplemente decidió dejarse llevar.  
Cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, jugando con los labios ajenos.

Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su técnico, quien, al mismo tiempo, abrazaba su cuello.

Poco a poco el beso se iba tornando más intenso, necesitaban aire, pero apenas les importaba.

No supoeron exactamente en que momento, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, son Soul debajo.

Pero esto no duró mucho, en seguida cambiaron de posición, y Maka estaba aprisionada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de su arma.

El albino abandonó la boca femenina para deslizarse por su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento y nariz.  
Pasó su lengua por la piel, probándola.

Los suspiros abandonaron la boca de la chica.

-Es la verdad. -el albino susurró contra la piel de su técnico.- Quiero tocarte.

Ella arqueó la espalda cuando el mordió su cuello suavemente.

La boca del chico pasó hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, aun cubiertos por la tela verde.  
Soul se prometió que aquello no duraría mucho en su lugar.

Deslizó una mano por la espalda de la chica, llegando hasta el nudo que sostenía el bikini.

Este se deshizo, aflojando el agarre sobre el pecho femenino.

Soul lo agarró con su mano izquierda, pasándolo por sobre la cabeza de la chica y se lo quitó sin necesidad de deshacer el otro nudo. No contaba con control para eso.  
Al sentir un leve escalofrío abrió los ojos que hasta ahora mantenía cerrados, encontrándose con su pecho completamente descubierto.

Entró en pánico.

Quiso taparse, pero su compañero previó sus movimientos y le atrapó ambas manos.

-No te cubras. -le susurró.

Bajó su boca hacia su pecho, pasando la lengua por el hueco entre ambos senos y luego dirigiéndose hacia el izquierdo.

Lamió el pecho al mismo tiempo que su otra mano liberaba las femeninas para atender el otro.

Maka se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzada, eso le estaba gustando, y mucho.

La boca del albino bajó por su estómago, haciendo pequeños círculos al rededor del ombligo mientras sus manos intentaban desabrochar el pantalón.

Cuando este estuvo fuera del camino, Soul pudo apreciar la blanca, sosa y aburrida ropa interior de su técnico.

Y quiso reír, pero se contuvo.

Intentó quitársela, pero Maka reaccionó agarrando la prenda con ambas manos, impidiéndoselo.

-No lo hagas. -ordeno, pero en su voz no había ni pizca de autoridad.

El sonrió y mordió una de sus manos, Maka la apartó adolorida y uso la otra para sobarse la herida.

Soul aprovechó esto para dejarla completamente desnuda.

Llevó su boca hacia la cadera de su técnico, mordiéndole.

-¡Soul para! -rió, le hacía cosquillas.

-No quiero. -susurró contra su piel, causándole escalofríos con su aliento.

Su mano derecha se desplazó hacia la pierna femenina, acariciándola.

Se incorporó, dejando su rostro al mismo nivel que su técnico.  
Juntó su nariz con la de ella, observando como se sonrojaba cada vez más.  
Sonrió y la besó, aún sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.  
Ella entrecerró los ojos, no queriendo perder en la batalla de miradas.

Rompieron el beso, y Maka rió nerviosa, sin motivo alguno.

-¿Por que te ríes? -la risa de la chica se le estaba contagiando.

-No lo se. -se sinceró.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Te estás riendo de mi? -enarcó una ceja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? -ironizó, mordiendo la nariz de la chica, quien se quejó adolorida aún entre risas.

Sus manos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, y ella se removía bajo él.

-Soul, para, necesito aire... -jadeaba.

Este le dio un tiempo de tregua, que la chica aprovechó para invertir los papeles.

Ahora él estaba debajo.

El se quedó observándola, totalmente desnuda sobre él.

No sabía cuantas veces se había imaginado la misma escena.

-Ahora eres tu el que está sonriendo sin motivo. -se burló.

-Si que tengo un motivo. -contraatacó. Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Y puedo saber cual es?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás completamente desnuda sobre mi? -la chica tardó dos segundos en procesar la información, luego, comenzó a sonrojarse con violencia.

-Si sigues sonrojándote así ese va a acabar siendo tu tono de piel. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te has sonrojado. -rió.

-¡Es tu culpa! -golpeó su pecho.

-Lo se. Y me encanta. -sonrió de lado, mostrando levemente sus dientes tiburón.

Ella hinchó los mofletes.

Y él rió aún más.

Maka agarró los extremos de la única prenda que cubría a su arma desde esta mañana y jaló hacia bajo, despojándolo de ella.

El calló su risa rápidamente de la impresión.

-Igualdad de condiciones. -sonrió de lado.

Nadie se burlaba de Maka Albarn.

Se acercó a su rostro, dando un pequeño y dulce beso sobre su nariz.

Imitando lo que él hizo momentos antes, se deslizó hacia su cuello.

Depositó pequeños besos y lamidas, notando como sus bellos se erizaban.

-Eres bastante sensible. -rió.

-Callate. -desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

Ella continuó por su pecho, pasando su lengua hacia su abdomen.

El gruñó.

Y ella se separó de él. Él la miró suplicante.  
La técnico sonrió malvada.

-Ni lo pienses. -le guiñó un ojo.

Soul frunció el ceño y giró bruscamente sobre el colchón, volviendo a aprisionar a Maka bajo él.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Observó el rostro de su compañera.  
Parece que por fin era consciente de la situación, se había dado cuenta de lo que seguía.

Estaba asustada.

-Maka... -él había jurado protegerla, y no quería ser quien la dañara.

-Estaré bien. -ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Tienes miedo. -recalcó lo evidente.

-Si no enfrentamos los miedos no podremos volvernos fuertes ¿Cierto? -le miró, jade y carmín conectaron.

-Después no servirá que te arrepientas.

-Sabes que nunca me arrepiento de mis decisiones, y esta no será una excepción.

El asintió.

Alargó una mano hacia la pequeña mesita a un lado de la cama, y de un cajón, sacó un preservativo.

-¿Hace falta que formule la pregunta? -el se encogió de hombros.

-Son de Blair. -dieron el tema por zanjado. Soul se lo colocó lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo a su posición sobre Maka.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero el acalló sus pensamientos con un beso.

Poco a poco fue adentrándose en ella, hasta que una especie de barrera le impidió avanzar.

Ella se colgó de su cuello y él lo tomó como una señal.

De una rápida y firme estocada se llevó consigo la prueba de la inocencia de su técnico.

Ella reprimió un grito, clavando las uñas en la unión entre el cuello y la espalda del albino.

No se movió ni un ápice, el cuerpo le temblaba.

-Muévete. -el susurro adolorido en su oído le sacó de su ensoñación.

Obedeció.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas en un delicioso vaivén de arriba hacia abajo.

Poco a poco el cuerpo femenino se fue relajando, comenzando a disfrutar de la sensación.

Un gemido escapó de su boca, aflojando su agarre sobre su compañero y reposando sus manos sobre los antebrazos del chico.

-Soul... -suspiró. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y la cuenta de cuantas veces había gemido.

El comenzó a moverse más rápido, sin querer que eso acabara nunca.

Pero estaba a punto de acabar, lo sentía.

El nudo en su estómago comenzaba a bajar, llevándolo al tan esperado clímax.

Ella soltó un grito placentero, dejándose arrastrar por el orgasmo.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como él le apartaba su flequillo rubio de la frente.

-¿Estás bien? -jadeó.

-Te preocupas demasiado por mi Soul. -susurró. Alzó los brazos, atraiéndolo hacia ella.

El se apartó de encima para no aplastarla y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho femenino.

Ella pasó su mano por los cabellos blancos, acariciándolos.

El bostezó.

-¿Te quedas a dormir? -no recibió respuesta.  
Alzó la vista, encontrando a su técnico profundamente dormida.

-Eres todo un caso. -suspiró.

* * *

 **Ya se, ya se, debería estar actualizando el fic.**

 **¡Pero entiéndanme! Cuando una idea cruza por mi cabeza no puedo dejar de pensar en ella hasta que, bueno, hasta que surgen estas historias XD**

 **Este one-shot no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero surgió de buenas a primeras y pues ale, a escribir se ha dicho.**

 **¿Que les parece?**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
